


Persona 5 : Crush

by Izissia



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bedroom Sex, Corruption, F/F, Girl grows a cock, Girlfriend, Hypnotism, Mindbreak, Mistress, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Shadow - Freeform, Transformation, Vaginal Fingering, facefuck, horsecock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: On a trip to mementos Makoto gets afflicted with a {CHARM} status effect, even in the real world the effects linger and she finds herself painfully infatuated with her friend Haru~.Naturally, things take a turn for the erotic as Makoto embraces her desires, grows a big ol' horsedong and ravishes Haru's face good 'n hard.





	Persona 5 : Crush

"Hey, does Mementos look different to anyone else?" Makoto wisely astutes.  
"Yeah, I'm getting all sorts of strange readings." Futaba tapped on some screens within her Persona. "Everything's all.. Green."  
"I like it!" Ann cried cheerily, "It's all fresh and nice." the gang prowled the tunnels, at least one of them enjoying the springtime breeze.  
"Maybe it's because it's Easter?" Futaba taps a finger against her chin, flicking through more holographic graphs to try to make sense of just what had happened to Mementos.  
"Of course!" Haru nods her head swiftly, "If Mementos is made up of everyone's perception, then a holiday would definitely have an effect." she's not entirely convinced she's right, but she's rolling with it. A bounding smile on her face as they set about taking the heart of some twisted person.

Sure enough, the shadows they faced were affected by the Easter event, succubus totted up in bunnygirl outfits. Large were-rabbits that salivate and drool. The gang didn't really have much trouble dispatching them, even as the shadows threw violent eggs at the Phantom Thieves.  
Queen nimbly darts back and forth, back and forth, but her footing catches when she finds herself staring deep into pretty pink saucers of a succubunny's eyes. {CHARM} Her head spins, the corners of her vision filled with a pink mist and a laid back smile creeps onto her face. Her arms drop, the fighting stance melting away, as she trots towards her newfound lover like a giddy schoolgirl approaching her crush.  
MHmfff~ Hmfff~. Her lips lock with the succubus's own, those slender fingers running through her hair as Makoto's MP was drained away. Queen finds herself pulled into the kiss, the gorgeous bombshell suckling down her spit and draining her, draining her dry.  
"Hey, unhand my friend!" Noir brings her axe down hard onto the bombshell bunnyslut. Makoto reels, stood dizzied in a mist of pink smoke. Her mouth still agape, thin lines of spittle dripping down her chin.   
"I uhh, don't know what came over me." Makoto pants, she was pretty sure she was straight, and she was pretty sure she'd never just start making out with a total stranger. Yet alone a shadow.  
"Don't worry about it." Haru gives her a nudge and an assuring smile. "We're not done yet!"  
"Right!" Makoto blushed, pulling free her revolver and cascading a few shots into a flying shadow. Her status effect gradually wears off, but the effects would linger.

Joker, Skull, Panther and Fox head on ahead into one of the tunnels, leaving Makoto and Haru a few brief moments together. "Listen about.." Makoto begins, but she's swiftly cut off.  
"You weren't yourself, I understand. You don't need to worry about it." Haru's warm smile radiates against Makoto's slightly concealed flushes. She prays her dainty iron mask can hide the glowing blush on her cheeks. She nods her head, the warmth in her stomach spreading out along her skin.  
"Right. Did.. Did the others see?"  
"I don't think so, we were pretty swamped! And if any of them make a comment..~" Haru brandishes her axe once more, a devious grin on her face.  
"Thanks Haru, you're a good friend." Friend.. That's what Haru was. Makoto's head was still spinning with sensations. Haru seemed so much, warmer. Nicer. She was.. Attracted to her? No, she was just flushed. Makoto swallows down a thick wad of spit and grins.  
"Anytime, Queen." Haru winks behind her mask, pushing her hat up in a dramtic flourish.

"That should take care of that cheater!" Skull swaggers back to the rest room, a shiteating grin on his face.  
"Who cheats at videogames. Laaaame." Futaba chastises their latest opponent, handily defeated and blessed with a change of heart by the phantom thieves.  
"That's all the requests for today then, shall we head back Joker?"   
Joker nods, they'd done good work. Just another day in the life of the phantom thieves.  
And so, after some lazy chatting they parted ways. Makoto headed home to her apartment, her sister was out as usual. Makoto distracted herself from her lingering thoughts by studying, and getting a nice early night.

It didn't work. She dreamt of Haru. She dreamt of her luscious smile and gorgeous curves. She dreamt of pressing her face along every inch of Haru's body, pinning her down in raw, savage dominance. She awakes with a gasp, her pink tinted dreams had a wet patch in her bed, and a lingering sense of shame welling within her. "Ugh..." Makoto rose from bed, she'd just be early to school today, no big deal. Makoto couldn't stop herself from thinking of Haru.   
She had to do something about it. She had to find out if her feelings were real, or if she was still in shock after the Shadow's mind altering attack. "H-Haru?" the class president swallows harshly, smoothing down her school uniform as she approached the fluffy haired girl in her garden atop the school. "Would you like to ah.. Study, after class?" Makoto felt her insides shaking, she'd never felt like this before. Just looking at Haru was making her dizzy, the butterflies in her stomach thrashing and turning.  
"Oh of course Makoto! We can do it at mine, if you'd like." Haru beamed reassuringly at Makoto, the burning blush in the Niijima's cheeks had her feeling ever so self conscious.  
"S-Sure! That sounds great." Makoto's eyes were lingering on every curve, she wanted to look away, she didn't want to be weird. But she was intoxicated. In love with the very idea of Haru's fluffy frame. Her palm lifts, wiping some drool from he lips and giving Haru an even more delighted grin.  
The day passed as a blur, Makoto downright giddy at the thought of hanging out with her friend. Alone time or not, it was certain to be good.   
Haru easily could've rolled up to school in a fancy limousine, but she didn't. And so Makoto and Haru walked home after a long, boring day of classes. Once again Makoto's eyes are drawn towards her curves. Her plush thighs, her ample rear. Makoto's crotch tingles with need and her body flutters with desire. She couldn't deny it, she was infatuated with Haru. She just needed to see if her feelings were real.

Haru's penthouse was -in a word- lavish. Makoto was taken aback by the sheer size of the fancy building. "Wow." Although, considering Haru had rented an entire theme park for only them, she shouldn't have been so surprised.  
"Heheh, I forgot this was the first time you'd seen my house." Haru bashfully tucks a strand of her fluffy hair back out of her face, beaming at Makoto, she gives her a swift tour through the incredible house. The house with windows bigger than Makoto's bedroom.  
Naturally, they took things to Haru's bedroom, lounging around on cushions and going over next week's exam. Makoto managed to play it cool, for the most part. Before spotting a frilly lace hanging out from underneath a pillow besides the bed. The corrupt desires within her took over immediately, she shifts towards those pretty pink panties and pockets them, "Oh. Haru?" Makoto smiles, "Which way to the bathroom?"  
"My en-suite is by there, if that's suitable to you?" Haru points at the door. "If you're nervous then-"  
"No no, that's fine." Makoto's heartbeat was racing, she couldn't believe she was doing this. She never.. Why would she give a shit about something like this? And yet, here she was, slinking away to Haru's obsidian tiled bathroom, tugging those soft lace panties out before her eyes. "You're a degenerate." she whispered to her reflection as she took in every inch of every stitch on the immensely soft panties.  
Snrrrrt~ She felt so disgusted, but she couldn't stop herself. She wasn't her usual self, that's what Haru told her. She rams her nostrils against the crotch of the soft pink fabric and took a deep whiff. Her eyes cross and her thighs tremble. Why did that feel so good!  
Her knees hit the ground and her palm drops between her thighs. "Degenerate.. Pervert.." She stammers to herself, chastising her own body for giving in to the perverse needs it had developed so recently. Her tongue spirals along the lavish pink fabric, slrrrp. Oh, she could squirt just from that.  
Her hips buck forwards and her head tilts backwards. All those nasty dreams came rushing back to her. She wondered what panties Haru was wearing today. Did they match her bra? Her mouth was agape, she'd bunched the stolen goods up in her palm and was presently dragging them along her own body. Her own panties tugged down, and her fingers dragged along her slit.  
How could this happen to her? She gasps and whines, unable to believe just how far she was willing to go. Fingerfucking her walls just feet away from her crush. She looks up at her reflection, and lets out a shocked gasp.  
Her eyes glowed bright pink, pupils twisting into hearts. "That's not.. Normal." Makoto stammers to herself. She tries to stop her fingers from tracing along her innermost walls, but finds her body unable to comply.  
"Uhuhu~" a womanly laugh grazes along her ear, "Did you think you'd seen the last of me?" behind her, a slender woman runs her palm along Makoto's cheek, softly stroking the intoxicated Niijima's curves.  
"Y-You!" it was the shadow who had charmed her. Dressed in the same slutty attire as before.  
"Now now dear, don't struggle." the warm breath fills her head with sin, the Succubi's chest presses into her back and her fingers run along Makoto's curves, one hand gropes Makoto's chest, the other darts beneath her skirt, and pushes the schoolgirls fingers deftly into her folds. "You like your friend, don't you?"   
The succubus took control, making Makoto's body move in such skillful ways. The demon wasn't fingering her, she was making Makoto finger herself. She lets out a soft pant, pushing her chest into the others touch. She grips Haru's panties tighter. "Y.. Yeah.." Makoto confesses, and the rush of pleasure pushes through her body, rolling through her flesh.  
"Embrace me, and you can have her."  
Makoto felt her heart skip a bet, that kind of offer was way too much. She weakly shakes her head, but finds herself looking over her shoulder at the sinful demon behind her. Her lips pucker up, and she leans into the other. Shlrrrp. Their lips lock together for a second time.

Ghlp~ Ghlp~ Ghlp. Makoto swallows the spit of the shadow from over her shoulder, her fingers expertly guided deep into her walls before the others crotch pushes into her ass. Makoto grows warmer, hotter, sluttier. Leaning right back into the shadows motherly embrace, her body starts to merge with the Shadow's frame. Her moans fill the air as she swallows the other completely. The next time she visited the metaverse, Johanna would be gone. She had a new Persona now. A better one~  
Her fingers start to coax her pussylips forwards, her outfit starts to change. Her phantom thief disguise materializing around her yet.. Changing. Stretching into a skintight black dress, her hips swing upright, her eyes glaze over. Gold pupils, pink sclera. Her hips lift up in time with her fingers, moan after moan rolls from her lips. Before she starts to gush! Her pussy clenches and her clear honey sprays between her thighs, the immense pressure she'd built up within her washing away, forced from between her walls with an orgasmic mewl, she watches with sordid desire as her cuntlips part around her rapidly swelling, ebony shaft.   
Inch after inch, veiny and thick, it bursts from between her folds with a gooey squelch. The dripping wet dick had an immensely fat flare, it was as thick as her arm, at least! She strokes that rod with both hands as her floppy black ears atop her head are tucked beneath a classy back sunhat. Her immense, ebony horsecock sprays rope after rope with such force it streaks up the walls of Haru's bathroom, before Makoto wraps those pink panties around the end of her flare and strokes Haru's undies into the tip.   
Splrt. Splrt. She cums all over those undies, her classy dress parted at the front, and cut low at the back. She rears to her feet and adjusts her black fishnets.  
"H-Haru~" Makoto cries out as her twisted shadow infused body stumbles from the bathroom. Massive horsecock throbbing, pumping intoxicating musk into the air. Her neon pink load drizzles from the end of her succubus cock.  
"M-Makoto?!" Haru's shriek was enough to make glass crack, "W-What happened!" Haru pulls her knees towards her chest, retreating away from the twisted mockery of her friend.  
"I got.. Better?" Makoto stumbles and lurches, still not used to her enhanced body. Her high heels click along the ground as her ebony pillar tenses and swells. The air around it so thick that afog spread out, a fog capable of twisting reality to her whim, tugging the real world into the metaverse.  
"No... Noo no no. This isn't the Makoto I know!" Haru retreats backwards as Makoto approaches. Climbing up onto her bed and scooting backwards. Staring at that twitching, glistening pillar of horsemeat. "Are those my panties!" she shrieks again, blushing indignantly at the cumsplattered pink undies that clung to the tip of that flared cock.  
"Oh.. Yeah, want them back?" Makoto helpfully swipes the cumsplattered, ruined things, holding them towards Haru before they drop to the ground with a sordid SQUELCH.  
"...." Haru's mouth opens, to let out a retort. But she can't think of anything.  
"Haru. I want you." Makoto grabs at one of Haru's ankles, YANKING the girl down, flush on her back onto her bed. "Say you want me too~"  
"M-Makoto! This is scaring me!" Haru squeals as she was mounted. That drippy dick drools neon pink seed across her curves, across her uniform, across her its. Before Makoto straddles her face and prods that crown against her lips. "I don't- MHMFFFFF!"  
Makoto thrusts herself straight down, moaning in pleasure as she claims her best friends gullet. The flare was the hardest part to swallow, but Haru's maw had been stretched completely around it already. Inch after inch, it began to slide down Haru's gagging, squirming gullet. Haru's eyes start to glaze over as she inhales the addictive musk and that mindrotting seed. Haru's struggling stops before she's even at the medial ring, her obedient suckling fills the air.  
"I knew you wanted me, Haru~" Makoto plants her feet flat on the bed besides Haru's features, squatting over that face, she pinned Haru beneath her full might and cored out her gullet. GHRK! GHLOOORP! SHLRRRP! Haru's mind was cloudy with sin, she gags obediently, repeatedly! Begging for more as her face was remodeled.  
Haru's heels dig in flat into her bed, on her back, crushed beneath the weight of Makoto's bestial horsecock. Her hips spasm upright. Lifted into the air, knees bent as she was facefucked. She stuffs her crotch straight up as she starts to CUM from getting her face filled!   
Thick, slimy webs of cum pour from Haru's high class face, she's soaking her leggings as her clear spray squirts along her bedsheets straight through her panties. Her hands move, both of them grabbing at Makoto's ass, the pleasurable sensation of a smaller flare, the midway point of that base, an extra thick medial ring pressing pass her lips has her moaning all the louder.  
Ghrep. Ghrp. "I can't.. Last~" Makoto huffs in desire, her newly formed dick was extra sensitive, and Haru's silken smooth throat was a class above anything she'd ever experienced. Ever inch of Haru was better than her. Softer, firmer, all the more irresistible. The Okumura's were just better~. And Makoto was utterly ravishing her face.

"Cumming!" Makoto slams her hips straight down and pours her immense, creamy eruption down the others face. The neon pink tar rushes into Haru's stomach, warm and gooey, like a geyser of cream. Haru can't swallow it all down, Makoto's cumload was simply endless. She shudders and shakes. Her hips still lifted into the air and spasming at their own pace, before her body kicks out beneath her and she collapses onto her back. GHLOOOORP~ A bubble of cum bursts from her nostril, the first sign of a broken dam, before a truly titanic cumload POURS right back around that ebony shaft, Haru gushing cream all over her maw.  
It splatters into her hair and drizzles down her chin. Her uniform clinging to her chest as she tries to swallow down all she can. The truly messy facefuck had Haru's whole body trembling like a leaf from utter bliss.  
"Hah... Hah... Hah..." Makoto's dick drained itself dry into Haru's face, the ebony pillar sliding free from Haru's features with comparative ease now that it wasn't anywhere near as hard. "Sorry.. Was I too rough?" Makoto gasps down at Haru's cumcoated features.  
Haru's lips smack together, her tongue sloshes as she begins to chew down the extra thick load within her face. Ghlp. Her throat bulges, a fat slimy wad of neon pink jizz pooling down her throat into her very full, very bloated tummy. "Ahnnnn~" Haru opens wide, her whole body a mess. Her hair matted and clumped with Makoto's seed, clinging to Haru's own sweaty face. She sloshes her tongue to and fro to show she'd swallowed everything in her mouth. "Is that the best you've got~?" Haru's pretty pink heart eyes shine up at Makoto's. She grasps the Niijima's balls and squeezes them firmly between her fingers.  
The pressure on her nuts had Makoto sucking in air through her teeth, leaving her overwhelmed enough that Haru could effortlessly roll to the side and shove Makoto onto her back. Makoto lays on the double bed, her dick rock solid once more, coated with throatslop, utterly dripping with seed. Haru shakily crawls to her feet and starts to slide her very well ruined panties down. "I'm going to text everyone you're my girlfriend, and you're going to satisfy me, understand?" Haru smirks down at Makoto, slooowly lowering her newly presented cuntlips onto that shaft.  
"Yes miss~"

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy howdy howdy~  
> Follow me on twitter!  
> http://twitter.com/IzissiaD/
> 
> Join me discord.  
> https://discord.gg/DcMYFAe


End file.
